Super Mario Maker 2 Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for this wiki. Editing Rules *Please do NOT create tiny articles just for the sake of filling in red links. Even if the article you are making is about a minor subject, try to put a decent amount of effort into it rather than a rush job. * Never copy from another wiki. This includes Super Mario Maker 2 Wikis other than this one, Mario Wikis, FANDOM Wikis, and more. What's the point of this wiki if there isn't any original information? ** It's OK to take some content from Wikipedia, although you can't take the whole page. If you do take content, make sure to add at the top. * Don't add content from unlisted sources. * Don't add any fanon content. * Don't vandalize pages. * Don't edit-war with another user. * Don't add pages that aren't relevant to Super Mario Maker 2. * Don't make unconstructive edits. ** Going around the wiki and changing 3 to 03 despite most pages sticking to 3 does not improve the wiki at all and just adds pointless edits, just stick with 3. * Make a proposal before adding anything major. * Only add stub templates to pages that are stubs. Pages that are under 800 bytes are considered stubs. ** If the page has 800-999 bytes, it should use the template instead. Community Rules * Don't be disrespectful to other users. *Do not personally attack other users. This includes, but is not limited to threatening the wiki and/or user(s), name-calling (including, but not limited to idiot, jerk, stupid, retard, etc.), derogatory statements, and use of profanity directed toward other users. *No profanity is allowed anywhere on the wiki. Users of all ages are welcome to view the wiki's content and shouldn't be subject to cussing. Words like "hell" or "damn" are acceptable. * Don't spam comment sections, message walls, or the discussions. * Don't necropost. * Don't feed the trolls. Instead, report them to an administrator. * You may only post a maximum of 2 blog posts a day. Any blog posts made after this deadline will be deleted. *Do not edit another user's profile page without their permission unless reverting vandalism from someone else or if you're assisting in fixing something that is broken on their page. If a user page has content that is against the rules, notify an administrator to fix it. Account Rules * Don't make sockpuppets. (4 warning points) * Don't name your account inappropriately. (4 warning points) Administrator Rules * If someone is blocked on another wiki that does not mean you block them on this wiki. They will always get a second chance. * Don't block people if they annoy you. Only block them if they are violating this wiki's rules. * Don't block people without giving them a warning first. To give them a warning, use or . *Make sure to inform a user once you block them by using . * Only the main page, project pages ("Super Mario Maker 2 Wiki" namespace), and administrator pages shall be protected permanently. * If a user makes some questionable edits, see how this wiki can make use of it instead of immediately reverting their edits. Doing this will most likely discourage the user, and they may not be as willing to contribute here. * There should only be a maximum of 2 announcements a week. Any announcements made after this deadline will get automatically expired. * The administrator/moderator rank is like a Super Mushroom. Instead of being blocked, you lose your privileges. Other Rules * Any power not given to bureaucrats, administrators, and moderators are given to everyone. Category:Important pages